Benvoline
by Kittycatt78
Summary: What if Romeo wasn't the only one in love with Rosaline? Benvolio had loved her, too, though he didn't tell anyone since Romeo was so smitten with her. This was written for an English project. Please don't judge:) Rated T just to be safe.
**_Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet. I'm not Shakespeare._
**

* * *

 **(Benvolio is at his dead uncle's tomb grave.)**

 **OLDER BENVOLIO**

Old Montague, grief of his dearest wife and son

Hath stopped his breath.

I, as the only heir of the Montague family

Am married to mine true love Rosaline.

But there is guilt inside mine heart.

Yond I hath brought death to mine cousin;

And his Juliet.

This story, the ten minutes traffic of our stage-

Which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

 **(Benvolio runs after Rosaline, stops and** **talks out loud.** **)**

 **BENVOLIO**

Oh, Rosaline, doth teach the torches to burn bright!

Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.

So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows

As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.

* * *

 **BENVOLIO**

Good morrow, cousin.

 **ROMEO**

Ay me! Sad hours seem long.

 **BENVOLIO**

What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

 **ROMEO**

Not having that, which, having, makes them short.

 **BENVOLIO**

In love?

 **ROMEO**

Out-

 **BENVOLIO**

Of love?

 **ROMEO**

Out of Rosaline's favour, where I am in love.

 **(Benvolio is surprised. He stumbles over his words in order to not let Romeo see it.)**

 **BENVOLIO**

Alas, that love, so gentle in his view,

Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!

 **ROMEO**

Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate…!

Dost thou not laugh?

 **BENVOLIO**

No, coz, I rather weep.

 **(Benvolio waits, makes up an excuse)**

At thy good heart's oppression.

 **ROMEO**

Why, what is love? A madness most discreet,

A choking gall and a preserving sweet.

 **BENVOLIO**

Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.

 **ROMEO**

O, teach me how I should forget to think.

 **BENVOLIO**

By giving liberty unto thine eyes;

Examine other beauties.

 _(_ ** _Romeo_** _exits)_

 **BENVOLIO (to himself)**

My only love sprung from my cousin's date!

Too early seen unknown, and known too late!

O, woe is me,

That I must love a forbidden beauty.

 _(Exit)  
_

* * *

 **BENVOLIO**

At this same ancient feast of Capulet's

Sups the fair Rosaline whom **thou** so lovest,

With all the admired beauties of Verona:

Go thither; and, with unattainted eye,

Compare her face with some that I shall show...

 **ROMEO**

And thou wilt make me think my swan a crow?

 **(Pause, Romeo laughs)**

I'll go along, no such sight to be shown,

But to rejoice in splendor of mine own.

* * *

 _ **PARTY SCENE:**_

 **ROMEO**

Oh, Rosaline! Where is mine Rosaline?

 **(Romeo** **looks around, sees Juliet.)**

Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!

For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

 **(goes towards Juliet)**

 **JULIET**

 **(walks towards Romeo)**

Call this a lightning? O my love! My future husband!

It is my lord, O, it is my love!

 **ROMEO**

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

 **(Romeo kisses Juliet's hand.)**

 **JULIET**

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

 **ROMEO**

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again.

 **(They kiss** **)**

 **JULIET**

You kiss by the book.

 ** _(Nurse waves Juliet over.)_**

 **ROMEO**

 **(Tense silence)**

Are you a Capulet?

 ** _(Pause, Juliet nods.)_**

O dear account! My life is my foe's debt.

 **(Pause)**

I must away.

 _(_ _ **Romeo**_ _exits)_

 **JULIET**

 **(Looking at Romeo's back as he walks away from her)**

Art thou gone so, love, lord?

I must hear from thee every day in the hour,

For in a minute there are many days.

Oh, by this count I shall be much in years

'Ere I again behold my Romeo.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Romeo**_ _enters)_

 **ROMEO:**

Oh! Benvolio, Benvolio!

I have been feasting with mine enemy,

Where on a sudden one hath wounded me.

My heart's dear love is set

On the fair daughter of rich Capulet.

 **BENVOLIO:**

If there be love, it's enough my coz.

 _(_ _ **Romeo**_ _exits)_

 **BENVOLIO**

Now that Romeo has his Juliet,

Rosaline can be mine, all mine.

* * *

 **(Runs next to Rosaline.)**

Dearest lady,

May I have this dance?

 **(They dance)**

 **ROSALINE (inner voice)**

I must marry thee, Benvolio

Of the house of Montagues.

I shalt beest rich and

Joyous mine entire life.

* * *

 _ **BALCONY SCENE:**_

 **(Rosaline comes to Montague balcony)**

 **ROSALINE**

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon.

 **BENVOLIO**

Ay me!

 **ROSALINE**

O, speak again, bright angel!

 **BENVOLIO**

O Rosaline, Rosaline! Wherefore art thou maiden?

Deny thy vow and you'll no longer be a virgin.

 **ROSALINE**

Take all myself.

Henceforth I shall never be a virgin.

 **BENVOLIO**

My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound.

 **(Pause)**

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

 **ROSALINE**

A horse carriage didst bring me here.

 **BENVOLIO**

By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

 **ROSALINE**

It wast not the horses

That didst tell me.

 **(Pause, Rosaline laughs.)**

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word.

 **BENVOLIO**

Ay, Rosaline. Ay!

 **ROSALINE**

O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

Giveth me mine kiss.

 **(They kiss.)**

Now, what comes next?

 **(They look at the audience and smile.)**

 _(Exit)_

* * *

 **OLDER BENVOLIO**

Now, I feel guilty for only caring about mineself.

I would ne'er bethink that

 **(Turns to look at Romeo and Juliet's graves)**

My dearest cousin, Romeo, would fall in love

With the only lady he wouldn't

Beest allowed to love.


End file.
